Two Teaspoons
by skyefairie
Summary: "But it was only two teaspoons, it didn't seem that important!" Draco tries his inexperienced hand at cooking one evening. Dramione family oneshot.


**A/N. Hi everyone! I thought up this little idea while making dinner last night and thought it would make a sweet fic! I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot!**

Hermione swept her files irritably into her bag as she prepared to leave work. It had been a long and tedious day and all she wanted to do was get home and put her feet up with a well-earned cup of tea with her husband and son. Her meeting with her head of department had not gone nearly as well as she had hoped and this had now left the bushy haired witch cranky and scowling. It was a relief to see her clock strike five and release her from her current state.

She swung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the doors, ignoring everyone she passed. Having worked with her for the past seven years, her co-workers knew better than to try and talk to her when she was in this kind of mood.

In next to no time, Hermione had exited the Ministry, turned on her heel, and apparated home. She breathed a sigh of relief as she appeared abruptly just inside her gate, among the begonia bushes. She felt the tension ebb swiftly from her limbs and she strode up the garden path and opened the door.

She had only a moment to register the smell of frying onions before a squealing, platinum-haired boy skidded into view.

"Mummy!"

"Hello Scorpius, sweetie," said Hermione, her face breaking into a soft smile as her four year old son flung his arms around her midriff. She kissed his hair. "Where's daddy?"

"In the kitchen," her son replied brightly, turning and making his way back up the hall.

It took a moment or two for Hermione's tired brain to put two and two together: the delicious smell and Draco's whereabouts. With a grin, she put down her bag and proceeded to the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway to take in the strange sight. Draco, an apron tied around his waist was busy at the stove spoon in hand, as he stirred whatever delicacy he had concocted. Scorpius was standing on a stool, peering into the oven.

"Well, this is not something you see every day," a grinning Hermione remarked from the doorway. Draco spun around, his spatula dripping oil gently onto the floor. Hermione tried, and failed, to hide her smile at her husband's dishevelled appearance. A slight frown creased his forehead.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said with a trace of faked irritation. "Can't a man treat his wife now and then?"

Hermione grinned, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his nose. Behind them, Scorpius made a noise of disgust as he clambered off his stool. His parents ignored him.

"How was your day?" asked Draco, taking in his wife's wan appearance.

Hermione shrugged. "Terrible. But it's looking up now,' she added with a smile. She leant in for a kiss then stopped suddenly, sniffing.

"Honey, I think you onions are burning," she remarked with a grin.

Draco swore under his breath and turned back to the stove. Hermione shot him an endearing smile, such as she usually only withheld for her son. "Do you want some help?"

Draco shook his head violently. "No, no... I'm perfectly fine. This is your treat... now _buzz!_ Go spend some time with Scorpius, he's been pining away for you all day!" He swatted her gently with his spatula as she attempted to peer over his shoulder. With a laugh, Hermione scooted away from him to avoid further oily swats, and went off in search of her son.

She found him in the lounge, hanging upside down along the back of the sofa. With a soft smile, she scooped him up and plonked him on the sofa beside her.

"What have I told you about using the furniture as a jungle gym?" she asked in mock severity, poking him in his soft stomach and causing him to double up, giggling. With a laugh she pulled him into her arms and planted a kiss on his forehead. Scorpius hastily wriggled free and Hermione sighed. He was going through a stage where any demonstration of love seemed to disgust him, and Hermione – to Draco's amusement – was taking it rather badly.

"Relax, love," he had told her, when she had, once again, abandoned any attempts of mother-son cuddles. "He'll grow out of it soon enough."

Hermione lent back and watched as Scorpius, now free of his mothers hold, clambered back up the back of the couch and proceeded to hang from it once again.

"Scorpius?" said Hermione suddenly, struck by something.

"Yeah?" came the squeaky reply.

"Whose idea was it for daddy to make dinner tonight?"

There was a pause, and then Scorpius's flushed face appeared over the edge of the sofa. "Daddy said we should." He scrambled into the seat next to his mother. "I wanted to help but he wouldn't let me," he added miserably. "Not even with dessert."

Hermione stared at him. "He made _dessert_ too?" she asked. This was, thus far, unheard of in this family. She was usually relied on to produce the meals. Before she had a chance to pursue the subject with her four year old son, there came a rather alarming clatter from the dining room, followed by an exasperated yell of, "Dinner's ready!"

Hermione rose quickly, not wanting to rile her husband up any more. "Come on munchkin," she said, as Scorpius showed no sign of budging. "Let's go."

An uncharacteristically flushed Draco was standing beside their little dining table, having just placed a steaming, pleasantly fragrant pot on a place mat. He opened it with a flourish as they took their seats, to reveal a simple pasta dish and a tomato and mushroom homemade sauce.

Hermione grinned. She had to give him credit, it smelled delicious.

"Thanks love," she said, as Draco dished out generous portions.

Once she had scraped her plate clean, Hermione turned to her husband with a mischievous smile. Feigning nonchalance, she placed her fork on her plate and said, "So I heard you made dessert too."

Draco's eyes widened. He shot to his feet and bolted to the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Scorpius staring after him. There was a moment of silence and then –

"Shit!"

"Draco!"

"Oops... sorry Scorp." This was followed by a large amount of clattering and banging. Hermione bit her lip, forcing herself to remain seated. Something told her that her husband would not take lightly to her interference right now.

Five minutes later Draco returned, baring a plate a rather flat objects and several burnt fingers. Hermione bit back a smile.

Draco placed the plate on the table and forced a smile. "There we go! Muffins!"

Scorpius was eyeing the baked goods with distaste. Hermione decided to broach the subject.

"Draco, are you sure you followed the recipe correctly?"

Draco looked affronted. "Of course I did!"

Hermione looked unconvinced. "Did you add all the ingredients it called for?"

"Yes! Well..." Draco trailed off and wracked his brains. "Well, there was something called BP, but we didn't have any and I –"

"What?"

Draco stared at his bushy haired wife indignantly. "I didn't add the BP. But it was only two teaspoons, it didn't seem that important."

Hermione was still gaping at him, not knowing whether to laugh or not. "You didn't add the baking powder?"

"Oh, is that what it stands for? Well it wasn't very clear..."

Hermione promptly subsided into a fit of giggles.

**A/N. Well there it is! I would love to know what you think, so _please_ review! xxx**


End file.
